


The Cat Got The Cream

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Boners, Body Shots, Drabble, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Gavin, Drunk Gavin Reed, Drunkenness, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Gavin is pining after Hank so he decides the best plan of action is a blowjob shot.





	The Cat Got The Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I should just make a series called "Gavin is a disaster gay"

Gavin wasn't quite drunk. He was on the far end of buzzed but he still had too much alcohol in his system for this is be a good idea.

Not that it stopped him.

“You ordered a fucking blowjob shot” Hank muttered, only mildly more sober then the detective. Reed grinned like a madman and took out a coin.

“I think I know where this is going” Tina giggled into her drink. 

“Heads I take the shot off Tina, tails I take it off Hank!” the short man declared. While it may have seemed like equal chance.

It wasn't. 

The detective had been planning this for a while. The coin was loaded to land tails every time. The grey haired man snorted but made no objections. 

The ringing of a coin being flipped filled the silence then the slap of it being caught. 

Tails.

The grey eyed man smirked and waggled his eyebrows at the older man in a way that could only be described as comical. Anderson shrugged, like he wasn't internally flipping his shit, and pushed his chair out from the table. He grabbed the shot and held it over his dick. 

Gavin licked his lips subconsciously before dropping to his knees between his friends legs. Hank convinced himself it was because of the lowlighting the short man’s pupils were blown so wide. His dick wasn't convinced. He didn't need an awkward boner right now. 

The younger man, that fucker, very deliberately kept eye contact with the lieutenant as he lower his head to the shot glass. His head hovered over the glass for a few seconds, meaning hot breath grazed his hand and dick, before taking it in his mouth and throwing his head back. Reed dropped the glass back into the grey haired man's hand. 

And if course he had some of the whipped cream on his top lip because the world hates Hank. His breath stopped for a few seconds as the grey eyed man slowly dragged his tongue over his lip and ate the cream. Anderson quickly tucked his chair back into the table as his neck started to turn red. Not because he had a boner or definitely not because he'd remember that vividly tomorrow no matter how much he drank.

Tina was trying to muffle her laughter as Gavin, his cheeks flushed slightly red, returned to his chair, smirking like the cat who just got the cream.


End file.
